Beer, French Fries and Wagers
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A little D/V ficlet, from the point of view of Jack, Sam, Teal’c and Mitchell. There will be confusion as to who is speaking sometimes, that's intentional...pick your poison.


**Beer, French Fries and Wagers**

Spacegypsy1

A little D/V ficlet, from the point of view of Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Daniel walked into O'Malley's, Vala latched onto his hand, skipping behind him, mouth running non-stop.

"Here they come, the one and only Daniel and Vala." Jack laughed, crooking his head in their direction.

"Like ice cream and hot fudge." With a shake of her head, Sam smiled.

"Yin and Yang." Teal'c turned towards the couple making their way through the crowd.

"Solitaire and Texas Hold 'Em." With beer bottle raised in salute, Cam grinned.

As soon as Daniel spotted Jack's one pass wave across the room, he tried to tug his fingers loose of Vala's hand.

"Our favorite non-couple, not-dating, just-friends-my ass. For cryin' out loud! Who do they think they're fooling? "

"Themselves." Sam yanked her chair around to watch the two standing face to face in the middle of the crowd. "What's she doing?"

Cam was searching for the waitress. "Pesterin' the hell out of him, what else?"

"DanielJackson does not appear to be pestered at this moment, ColonelMitchell."

"He's smiling at her like he just discovered some wacky ancient artifact." Lifting a hand to the waitress nearby, Jack called her over. "Another round, plus two."

"They're dancing!" Sam grabbed her beer, but only held it up to her lips without taking a sip, too intrigued by Daniel and Vala.

"Jackson dancin'? I don't think…well, I'll be damned…wait, nope, not Jackson, Vala's dancin'."

Teal'c took the last of Sam's French fries, handing off a few to Mitchell. "It appears that DanielJackson's head is moving, is that not dancing?"

"Nope. Feet have gotta move, buddy, or it's not considered dancin'." Cam dipped a fry in the mound of ketchup on Teal'c's plate.

Cold beers were passed around the table by the waitress. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, more French fries and some nachos…and maybe some Calamari…yeah, that's it." Jack looked around the table. "You guys need anything."

Taking their attention from the couple they all turned back to the table.

"Perhaps I too will have fries, nachos, and Calamari. And a cheeseburger. And hot tea."

"Sure, with lemon and cream, right?" The waitress nodded. "Anybody else?"

"No. Not me, I'm not hungry." Sam smiled up at the women. "Maybe just a little something…a grilled chicken salad. And some more French fries."

The waitress turned to Cam. "You?"

The Colonel scratched the back of his neck in thought. "Chili fries, and I guess a steak, medium rare, a salad, blue cheese dressin'."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll take a steak too." Jack turned back to look for Daniel and Vala. "Where the hell are they?"

Everyone turned to the crowd, including the waitress. "Daniel and Vala?" She asked, looking back at her customers.

All eyes lifted to her.

"Yeah." Cam finally responded.

The waitress pointed over her shoulder towards the bar. The other four sets of eyes shifted in the direction she'd indicated.

Daniel's hand rested casually on Vala's hip. Her hands were placed on his chest. There couldn't have been three inches between their bodies. Daniel appeared to be trying to speak, but Vala had yet to stop.

"Are they arguing?"

"Kinda looks like it, he's frowning, but their body language sure doesn't look like it."

"She's yammerin'."

"Okay, he's losing, the head just dropped."

"ValaMalDoran does not look happy."

"Ah…hands in pockets with head down. Not good."

"Okay, not fair. She's leaned her…ah…chest against his."

"He's not reacting. The man is a steel cage!"

"Damn. She pushed away and there's the pout."

"And there's the hand out of the pocket to push the glasses back up, and the scowl. Still a geek."

"Ah boy, she's reading him the riot act."

"He's sputterin', head back down."

"It appears she is moving away."

"Well for cryin' out loud, there he goes, head jerked up, hand on her arm."

"What is it with her and tossin' her hair?"

"He is no longer scowling."

"She won't look at him. Oh, he's turning her face back to his, that's so romantic."

"She's doin' that fat tears in eyes thing, god I hate that! It'll cut you to pieces. Come on, Princess. Don't give up."

"Whoa, Danny-boy, pull those shoulders back up. Aw, crap, he's caving in, putting his forehead against hers, I've seen that maneuver before."

"Her hands are…"

"Yeah, on his hips."

"She's reeling him in. I bet she can fish!"

"He does not appear to be resisting."

"A hundred and fifty says he does." Cam slammed his beer bottle on the table.

"I'll take that bet. He's spellbound. He'll kiss her." Sam smiled dreamily at the couple

"I also will wager he does." Teal'c responded without a hitch.

"I'm out. Too close to call." Jack paused with a long considering look at Teal'c. "Wait, I'll take that bet too."

"I'd call that a breath away from a kiss, Cam."

"Doesn't count, Sam."

The waitress returned with a tray of food, standing directly in their line of sight.

The foursome nearly toppled the dishes in their effort to move her aside. Teal'c grabbed the tray, holding it over his head.

Cam groaned and scrubbed his face. "I can't believe he just did that!"

"Doing. Doing that." Sam continued to watch the couple.

"Mitchell, he's either kissing her or doing a tonsillectomy." Jack was leaning out of his chair, watching the two.

Teal'c set the tray on the table and each of them grabbed their own order as the waitress shook her head and walked away.

"I can't believe he kissed her! And in public!" Stabbing a fork full of salad, Sam filled her mouth, grinning around the lettuce.

"Here they come. Everybody just act normal." Jack squirted ketchup on his plate, grinning happily at Sam.

Reaching across the table, Teal'c grabbed the ketchup bottle from Jack. "I believe you are correct O'Neill, there is no reason to acerbate DanielJackson now that he has…"

"I just lost four hundred and fifty bucks, no way am I letting this one go. I'm due some payback, and Jackson's the mark." Cam folded his arms tight across his chest, leaned the chair back on two legs, and grinned. "Yep…I'm gonna rake him over the coals."

END


End file.
